


Sus?

by When The Imposter Is Sus (SPIRITPH0NE)



Series: Sus? (Among Us Universe) [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, M/M, Outer Space, Slow To Update, Suspicions, The Skeld (Among Us), White uses they/them pronouns but identifies as a male, green dies before story takes place, green is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/When%20The%20Imposter%20Is%20Sus
Summary: There is one Imposter among us--THIS WORK HAS BEEN REWRITTEN, GO CHECK IT OUTHERE
Relationships: Cyan/White (Among Us), Pink/Lime (Among Us)
Series: Sus? (Among Us Universe) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Sus?

"Red's kinda sus," Blue leans back in his chair, clearly tired and ready to go home. 

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Red scoffs. 

Blue sighs, "Red was following me," 

Red laughs, "That's not even enough evidence to vote-" 

"-Ok, if it's not Red, vote me out," 

Yellow grins, "Well, I'm convinced!" They grabs an 'I voted!' pin and smiles proudly. 

Red sighs and put her head in her hands, "You idiots," 

Lime looks up at Red and Blue, "That's not enough evidence, I'm gonna skip," 

Blue laughs, "PFFF- You guys can lose then!" 

The majority skips, Lime's way of speaking makes almost everyone convinced. 

After the discussion ends and everyone is free to do their tasks again, Red gives Lime a small 'thank you' then leaves to do her task in Shields. 

Lime turns to see the only person still in Cafeteria that's not doing a task, Pink. Lime walks over and taps her on the shoulder, "What'cha doing?" 

Pink jolts up then looks at Lime, "Oh! I was thinking about what I should do! I finished all my tasks already, hehe," Pink scratches at her neck, nervous about the maybe-imposter- she doesn't know yet, all she knows is that it's not White 'cause she saw them scan- in front of her. 

"Oh, I've finished my tasks too. Let's go to Security and look at the Cams', that's what I do, anyways," Lime says walking to said place. 

Pink looks up then starts running after Lime, "Let's go then!" 

After they get to Security, Pink sits down at the swivel chair and Lime stands right next to her. Pink watches the cameras, looking at a different one every second, but Lime seems more interested in the back of his gloved hand than the cameras. 

Pink notices that White and Cyan went into Electrical, White going in first then Cyan coming in close behind. She doesn't take much notice to it, though. 

After a while of watching the cameras, Lime points something out, "Hey, didn't Cyan and White go into Electrical? Why is Cyan leaving Medbay? I never saw him leave," 

Pink takes a closer look at the Electrical hallway and the Medbay one- where Cyan is currently walking around-, "You're right, I never saw him leave" She repeats. 

Lime nods, "We should check Electrical to see if White got killed," 

Pink gets up, although hesitantly. Seeing a body always scared the living hell out of her. When she saw the first body- which was Green, he was killed in an unknown way, and the mystery surrounding it all scared her, but what scared her more was the body looked like, how they hell would you slice a body if half that cleanly? The imposters were psychos, that was one of the only facts about them she knew- she almost fainted. The sight of blood for her makes her want to puke, even _thinking_ about it makes her sick! She'll admit, she was terrified of seeing whatever was in Electrical that wasn't alive, but, she felt a little safer that Lime was with her, so she went. Not the smartest of decisions, but a decision nonetheless. 

Walking to Electrical, although a short trip, felt like it took hours, and anxiety of seeing another dead body made everything feel like it took twice as long. Looking into the doorway that connects the graveyard that is Electrical, to the calming- as calm as you can be when you're trapped in a murder mystery game- hallway. 

Pink enters Electrical then walks over behind the first set of Electrical Boxes. Better to rip of the Band-aid then to do it slowly, give there's less time to feel the pain. Though, Pink thinks that seeing a dead body is more painful- mentally, not physically. Though physically would definitely be worse- then ripping off a Band-aid, in her opinion, at least. 

Pink looks away from whatever's behind the Electrical Boxes, scared out of her mind.

_Rip off the Band-aid, Pink. Don't do it slowly, that will cause more pain_

Pink turns her eyes to the bloody, mangled mess that you could hardly call White's body, the only way you could see it was if you look at the places of his White uniform that's not covered in blood and the name tag that's sitting cleanly on one of the boxes. 'Hi! My name is White!' it reads, although you can't read it well, with all the blood on it. 

Pink, surprisingly, doesn't scream. She was frozen in fear, although her mind was running a marathon. 

Lime walks over to the emergency alarm- he's walking so casually like there's not a dead body 5 feet away from him- and pulls it down, "There's a body in Electrical," 

\---

Everyone gathers around the body, Pink still in shock from finding it. 

"Soo," Cyan says, sound as suspicious as ever, "This sucks," 

Red sighs, "Of COURSE this sucks, a crewmember just DIED," 

"Let's just go to Cafeteria and talk this out," Lime says, putting his hand up. 

"Sure," Purple says walking out of Electrical, everyone else going behind her. 

Once everyone's seated at the table, Purple is the first one to speak up, "Where?" she says. 

Lime sighs, like he's heard this question a million times before and gotten so sick of it, "Electrical," 

"Of COURSE it's Electrical! Everyone dies in Electrical, you're gonna die in Electrical, your dog's gonna die in Electrical, your grandma's gonna die in Electrical, hell, even I'm probably gonna die in Electrical!" Purple rambles. 

Lime clears his throat, "Well, me and Pink we're looking at cams' then, we saw that Cyan and White went into Electrical, but then Cyan left Medbay and we didn't see him leave Electrical nor enter Medbay. We went down there and saw White, Pink was frozen in fear so I reported the body," 

Yellow smiles, "Well I'm convinced!" Takes a 'I voted!' pin and smiles proudly, like they normally do, easily convinced Pink guesses, always votes on the first accusation no matter how outlandish. 

Everyone murmurs in agreement, takes an 'I voted!' pin and waits for the next person to vote. 

"WAIT!" Cyan yells putting his hands on the table, "THAT'S NOT ENOUGH EVIDENCE! YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T SEE ME LEAVE BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS! LIME'S THE IMPOSTER! IT'S NOT ME!" 

"We already voted, dude," Blue says, "Besides, Lime's got a pretty good argument," 

"FINE," Cyan yells, "LOSE THEN, YOU ALL ARE GOING TO DIE. AND WHEN YOUR DEAD DON'T COME CRYING BACK TO ME,"

Blue and Black stand up and grab Cyan by the arms- they we're always the strongest ones- and pull him away to the airlock. 

Blue and Black let go of him once he gets sucked out of the ship. Then everyone waits for the 7 or 8 words that appear above the door, that tells them if they're decision was right or not. 

The words come up, but not the ones they were expecting. 

_Cyan was not the Imposter. One imposter remains_


End file.
